The present disclosure generally relates to the classification of telephone callers. Mobile telephones have historically established voice communication links with geographically dispersed base stations as part of a closed voice communication network. Mobile communication network service providers, however, have opened their networks so that the mobile telephones may communicate with computing devices that are accessible via the internet and that are not under the control of the mobile communication network service provider that establishes the voice communication links.